


An easy choice

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Bartenze (Barty Crouch Jr/Firenze) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Much easier than anticipated.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Sr./Firenze
Series: Bartenze (Barty Crouch Jr/Firenze) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127729





	An easy choice

Our tale begins in the Forbidden Forest. Barty Crouch Sr. has been accepted into his boyfriend Firenze's herd, but his old boss the Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour is about to pay him an unexpected visit.

Barty asked, "Don't you think it's odd that the Minister hasn't come here to find me yet?"

Firenze shrugged. "Maybe he didn't value you as much as you thought he did."

Barty smiled. "Yeah, maybe."

Suddenly a dozen or so centaurs came rushing into the clearing shouting as one, "There's a wizard here demanding he must speak with you, Barty!"

Barty sighed. "Speak of the devil, that will be the Minister then."

Firenze stated, "I'm coming with you."

Barty muttered, "No, that'll just make matters worse."

Firenze repeated himself, "I'm coming with you."

Barty turned to the nearest centaur and insisted, "Show us where he is."

The centaur led them to a clearing near the entrance to the forest and left them alone with Rufus Scrimgeour.

Rufus surveyed both of them, then said, "I have come here to advise you to leave these..." He glanced directly into Firenze's eyes and hissed, "Half-breeds behind."

Barty told him, "I can't and won't do that, Minister."

Rufus responded, "Very well then, you leave me no other choice. If you do not leave here, then you will be forced to hand over your wand and renounce your status as a wizard."

Barty answered, "If that is what must be done, then so be it."

Rufus frowned. "Now, now, Barty, there's absolutely no need to decide so quickly."

Firenze scowled. "You heard him."

Rufus gasped. "But I was going to say you had 48 hours to decide."

Barty stated, "There'll be no need for that because I've already decided."

He took out his wand and handed it to Rufus without another word.

Rufus glared at Firenze. "You did this to him, you and your half-breed friends."

Barty shook his head. "No, this is my own decision. Yes, it's true that I love this centaur right here, but that has nothing to do with it. I'm doing this because I'd rather not be a wizard at all if there are monsters like you running this country." He turned his head away from him and added with a note of finality, "Good day to you, Minister."


End file.
